Blue Strawberry
by soracrescent
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki 15 years old and a Substitute Soul Reaper. What happens if he isn't the only one? (Under Construction) for a day or two..
1. Chapter 1: The Feeling

AN: For those who read the story enjoy! I had to fix the order of things so sorry! **Also please leave a review I want to know your thoughts!**

_Ichigo's POV_

As the days go by Rukia has gotten stranger. She keeps telling me everything is going to be fine but I feel very suspicious towards her actions. Especially after the episode with Chad and his parrot that was an actual child's soul Shibata. And Kon is just lively as ever.

Rukia came out of Ichigo's closet like she does every morning and Kon happened to be on the floor after fighting with Ichigo. He let's say an excellent view of Rukia where she doesn't mind and hides when Yuzu came in.

"Ichigo, come for your breakfast!" Yuzu said as she came in.

"What you're doing?" She asks.

"Ichigo hurry, it's late!' She says as she leaves.

Ichigo hurries and gets dressed heading to school with his friends before shouting out the window he'll be a little late.

Before heading out the window he checks the date to see that it is June 16th, otherwise the day before the Kurosaki family lost their center of the universe.

"What the matter Ichigo?" Rukia asks.

"Nothing." He says.

"Alright." Ichigo said heading out the Kurosaki house to go to school.

_Ichigo got to school and greets Orihime with a smile._

"What's the matter with Ichigo?" Orihime asked Tatsuki.

"Let me see the date Michiru." Tatsuki said as she looks at the date she realizes why Ichigo was acting this way.

"He laughs and makes that face when he's upset." "He usually does this when he is tense." Tatsuki said explaining this to her friends while Ichigo was laughing in the background with his friends.

"So skipping school tomorrow huh." Rukia said. "Sounds like fun, I mean the family picnic." As Ichigo and her are in Ichigo's room.

"It does sound good." Kon said. Rukia shuts the door in his face.

"I want to take a day off tomorrow of Shinigami duties." Ichigo said.

"Why?" "You have been acting strange.." Rukia said.

"The anniversary of my mother's death; I mean murder." Ichigo said not wanting to talk about her death.

"I understand."

…

In the Soul Society, Saido Eikichiro playing with little children. He loses and he will play again and win. Another shinigami appears with sheet over his face and Saido then goes over to talk with the him.

"I have come since No. 13 Rukia Kuchiki and No. 10 Ryou Takahashi exceeded their time in the Human World." The other shinigami says.

"What did the "little princess" do?" Saido said laughing. "Especially Ryou, never knew he was a careless one until now."

"There are still some things I have to look into regarding their cases." "Go now so you can determine the issue among them." The other shinigami said before leaving.

In Hueco Mundo, the hollows were gathering and one of the hollows being the Grand Fisher left to enter the Human World to cause trouble.

Isshin and the rest of the Kurosaki were walking up the hill to go the cemetery where Misaki's grave was.

"This hill is hurting my feet." Yuzu said complaining about the steepness of the hill.

"She's fine." Karin said. "Ignore him, you'll get used to it!

"Look Yuzu a Deadly Dad Sliding." He says going over to Yuzu.

_Yuzu tries to fix her dress and Karin kicks Isshin in the face._

_As Karin and Yuzu reach Misaki's grave they notice someone was already there._

_It was Rukia who was currently waving at Ichigo, who in return ran to her and tells his sisters that he knew her from Junior High._

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo said upset.

"I was curious to see." Rukia said.

"You shouldn't be here." "At least follow us inconspicuously." Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said. "Who killed your mother?" "You said she was murdered."

"Have you been able to see ghosts for a long time?" "It could be possible that a hollow killed her."

_Unknown to Rukia, Saido was listening to Rukia and Ichigo's conversation._

"I mean it's a possibility since you could have a high spiritual power at a young age." Rukia said.

"Everything for you deals with hollows." Ichigo said walking away.

…

Rukia wanders off and goes near the end of the wall circling the area.

"I'm such a fool." She said herself.

She eventually feels a presence and walks to where Saido was on a tree taking a nap.

He wakes up and greets her and rolls off the tree landing on his feet.

"Aw Rukia Kuchiki, "the princess" that was adopted from Rukongai." "This brings back memories." Saido says.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"I'm Eikichiro Saido." "Known for being funny." He says.

"Never heard of you." She replies.

"Are you from the Secret Mobile Unit?" She asked.

He pulls a sting on his hat and it brings a "correct" in Japanese.

"The Soul Society wants to know when you're coming back." Saido said.

"Hollows come and go and I can't leave." She says while she curtsies.

"Why are you in those clothes?" Saido said. "Unless you're at that age." He says hinting at Ichigo. "Are you putting pity with the flesh?"

"You're crazy." Rukia said.

"Being open is best..but being hot and heavy with a human… He says as Rukia sends a Kido spell at him.

"You have no choice but to return unless you want me to force you back." Saido said.

Ichigo emerges with Kon from the bushes.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asks.

"_Who_ are you instead?" Saido asks.

"I'm a Substitute Shinigami."

"I'm surprised that you're able to switch." Saido said.

_Ichigo charges at Saido and uses brute force to try and beat him._

After hearing the hollow had Yuzu, he and Rukia rushed to go save her and Karin.

It was the same girl Ichigo thought he was "saving" and Rukia identifies the hollow as the Grand Fisher.

As Ichigo barely dodges the Grand Fisher's attacks Saido interferes and uses himself to protect Karin from getting hurt.

_Ichigo managed to get his way with the Grand Fisher in the end and Saido heads home complimenting Ichigo and says he'll make something up for Rukia._

_Ichigo himself had a new resolve._

Ichigo goes back to Misaki's grave to see Isshin still there without an umbrella.

"Hey.." "I'm sorry about Mom…If only I could avenge her." Ichigo said,

Isshin then pulls out a cigarette and then says "Your hand looks cool smoking." "Misaki told me this and it was the last thing she said to me." "I can never blame you, she would be angry with me and it was no one's fault." "She died trying to save her kids." He hits Ichigo and walks away.

_Meanwhile Siado was returning "home" but he really was going to see Ryou Takahashi._


	2. Chapter 2: A girl's reverie

_When Rukia says she has a bad feeling you better believe her!_

_(_Ichigo's POV_)_

"So Rukia what's this ominous feeling you have?" I said

"Nothing you have to worry about." She replied.

"Okay….Goodnight then." I said turning off the light in my room.

*Next Day*

(Orihime's POV)

*At school*

"Hey!" "Orihime." "uh..don't take this the wrong way but you want to go home together." Ichigo said.

"Sorry Ichigo..Actually I am going home with Tatsuki." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

*Leaving school*

"Orihime!" "Wait up." Tatsuki said. 

"What's the matter?' "You want me to stay by your house?" "Today being- uh..you know day."

" I'm fine!" "But…yes I'd like that." I said giving her a smile.

"You know what's weird. I had a strange dream with Ichigo in it." I said.

"Hmph." "It's probably fate huh?" Tatsuki said elbowing Orhime.

"I guess…" I said nervously.

(Ichigo's POV)

"What do you mean Orihime is going to die?" I said.

"Well her brother turned into a hollow and as a substitute shinigami you must perform your duties." Rukia said plainly.

"We have to check on her."

"Okay let's go." I said.

*Rukia and I reached Orihime's residence just in time to save her.*

"I am sorry big brother." "I will always remember you." Orihime said crying.

"Rukia we better get going." I said.

"Wait." She said. Then a bright white flashed on both Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Rukia!" "What the hell did you do to them?" I said.

"So that they don't know about shinigami, we do this in our work as well." She replied.

"Ok.. I guess." I said sighing.

"Let's go home." I said leaving.

"She'll be fine..Right?"

"Yes." Rukia said.

"By the way you never told me why you freeze up for something every now and then." I said.

"It's complicated." She said.

"It's to deal with the feeling you have." "Is it?"

"Ichigo focus on what you have to and I will probably tell you later." Rukia said.

"You will have to tell me eventually." I said.

_For now Rukia only knew half of the story._


End file.
